


take my breath away

by deviant900



Series: 30 OTP Prompts (SFW & NSFW) [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant900/pseuds/deviant900
Summary: “You want this?” he asked.Gavin ground his hips back out of frustration and nodded vigorously. The world’s most capable android detective, and the motherfucker couldn’t take a hint.





	take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so mad i got myself into a rarepair but convin has got me by my balls. [creaturexlll's gorgeous convin art](http://creaturexlll.tumblr.com/) converted me, as well as finding the gav800 week tumblr. too bad i discovered it once the week was over. :'D at this point, just about any pairing with connor in it is going to catch my eye. might as well accept it. the prompt for today is "choking." y'all have fun.
> 
> song of the day: [mirrors - natalia kills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-5-4K9IeDo)

“Gavin? Can you tell me if you’re all right?”

 _Could_ he? Hell, if he knew. His head was spinning, or maybe the room was spinning, or maybe it was the bed. Gavin had no idea. He could barely even move from his position, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and his face pressed into the pillows. What he did know was that Connor had stopped fucking him, and the hand that had been on his neck was now supporting the android against the mattress. He wasn’t being touched.

Above and at his back, Connor shifted to pull himself out. Gavin reached behind him and grabbed at his hips. Connor’s skin gave way to plastic white at his touch, as if Connor was trying to interface with him the same way he did with other androids.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” he groaned, and a moan pushed past his lips when Connor leaned forward. Their hips ground together, and Connor didn’t seem bothered by it.

“Your vitals began slowing down to an unsafe rate,” Connor said. He gently removed Gavin’s hand from his skin to the mattress. His fingers had absolutely no business being that tender in tracing over Gavin's knuckles, flickering white at the tips as they touched him. “I want to make sure you’re not hurt.”

“I’m, fuck, I’m not.” Gavin’s fingers dug into the sheets as he turned over his shoulder. “Do that thing with your hand again.”

Gavin didn’t give Connor a chance to ask him what he meant. He snatched the hand from where it was caressing him and slid Connor’s long and narrow fingers around his throat. He could see the reflection of Connor’s ever-spinning LED on the headboard, a cycle of neon yellow before returning to blue. Gavin could feel just the barest amount of pressure from Connor’s hand.

“You want this?” he asked.

Gavin ground his hips back out of frustration and nodded vigorously. The world’s most capable android detective, and the motherfucker couldn’t take a hint.

“Goddammit, Connor! Stop asking stupid questions and _choke me already_.” He turned back over his shoulder and glared. “Yes, I want it, and, _yes_ , I’m su”—

Gavin’s demands were just on the tip of his tongue, already spilling out of his mouth, but they were suddenly silenced as Connor’s fingers folded in on his neck. His hips had picked up their rhythm again, and Connor’s teeth found purchase on at Gavin’s shoulder. The gasp in Gavin’s throat from the shock of the bite left as a ragged wheeze from his constricted airway.

He could feel the blood pooling at his cheeks, hear the ringing in his ears as Connor’s hips snapped against his relentlessly. The fingers at his neck were like a vice, and his chest started to burn from lack of air. He felt air-headed and like he was surely going to faint, and then Connor released him. The breath he took was a full, powerful gasp. It hitched in his throat, and he coughed and heaved as he took air in.

Gavin whimpered as Connor’s paced slowed back down once he had let his grip go, thrusts slow and deep now that he was breathing.

“Are you sure you want me to keep going?” Connor’s voice was rough in his ear, sounding a mile away. A pair of soft lips at his temple brought Gavin back to the moment.

“Don’t you dare let up on me,” he growled back, and a groan tore itself from his chest as Connor’s hand squeezed his throat again.


End file.
